An electronic device such as a smartphone may provide a function to identically or similarly input a text output to a screen. For example, the electronic device may copy a text output to a first screen to a clip board and may paste the text copied to the clip board in a text input area of a second screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.